In a beamforming microphone array, multiple microphones may be arranged (and their detected acoustic signals processed) so as to be more sensitive to sounds coming from one direction than another. For example, two (or more) microphones may be arranged in a line perpendicular to the direction from which sounds are arriving (in a “broadside array”) or so that the microphones are in line with an acoustic source (in an end-fire array).